DTKAU BOOK TWO (2) LONGTAIL'S DESTINY!
by azgbchdfjlvhmnsshwawprytthking
Summary: DUNGEONS & DRAGONS THE WORLDS LARGEST DUNGEON KAI ABRIDGED ULTRA SEASON 2 LONGTAIL'S DESTINY LONGTAIL IS A WERERAT SORCERER WITH CUNNING CHARISMA AND WIT AND HIS... WELL YOU'LL FIND OUT I DON'T WANT TO RUIN IT FOR YOU OR SPOIL ANYTHING ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1 REGION A!

D&D TWLD Kai Abridged Ultra Season 2 Longtail's Destiny Episode 1 Region A

DTN S2E1

This is Region A

of the dungeon

Longtail's Destiny

Longtail

Longtail is a wererat sorcerer

with a quick mind charisma

and

great ambitions

research and the aid of his

imp familure

Acheysx

Longtail found out about the

dungeon's history

and original purpose

through Acheysx

ability to commune with

infernal powers

he learned that there was a

long forgotten chapter

Chapel

closed

to the entryway

of the dungeon

held a gateway to the

extra dimensional space

where multi-tudes of infernal

Beast

had been trapped

releasing those beast

Acheysx

told Longtail

would make the wererat there

Master

and they would make a ferocious

army of

availables

to him

Longtail's destiny

Clear

Longtail

Longtail's

endless

charm allowed him

to bring together

a diverse force

of

humanoids

to accompany him

on his quest

gathered from the disinfected

elements

half a dozen tribes

Kobolds, trogdelytes

Orcs

and even an Ogre

rally to his side

and agree to make the

journey

with him

the half friend

half fiend

field by the promise

of treasue

and lead by lizardfolk

guides Longtail's force

making its way to the

Dungeon in short order

entering the long lost

entrance

humanoids began

exploring the area

searching for the tome's

favored wealth

Longtail himself

gutted by Acheysx

led a small exposition

to the farthest reachest

at first the humans were eager

to exploit the

new home

greeting the absence of

Longtail

Longtail

has a chance to gather

the treasure

Gospel while I...

Offend a friend

whos gone

but as search pair

pare party

after search party

cane I

pack

empty handed

CAME BACK EMPTY HANDED!

and with tales

of barren rooms

filled with nothing but

traps

troubled ensued

it had been long

it had been

Longtail's

natural leadership

that held the force together

and now the remaining humanoids

voices sue

natural rival re(s)

of the various humanoid truth

group

began to ascend themselves

insults

and slights

led to shouting

and shoving

suspicions and rumors

one (1) group had found a

treasure

it was not sharing

it with the others

led to bitter acusations

armed confrontations

clashes

took place

and Longtail's force was

splintered

in two (2)

with the reptillians

composed of the

Kobolds

and there Krenshaw mounts

trogdelytes

and lizard folk

banding together out of

nessecity

against the more numorous

orcs

and their ogre enforcer

the dungeon was divided by

the two (2) sides

each side searched

looking for treasure

they would never find

and as their own searches

each side became convinced

of the other side

had found something

spying gave way to fall blown

battles

the two (2) sides spurred on

in their frustrations

searched and followed

across the length

and breadth of the area

in a short time

you forgot about the searching

for treasure

and were concerned only with

wiping out their enemies

during this time

thee

quest of light

Longtail's

ignored by

the humanoids

neither side caring any

longer

and had brought them to the

dungeon originally

and even forgot about their

half friend

half fiend

they would soon be

reminded

for even as the humanoids

fought amongst themselves

Longtail led

to the forgotten chapel

and his familure Acheysx

fully intent on

becoming what he knew he

would become

what he knew what he was

destined to be

and you only have knowledge

of everything I just said

if you are either a cleric

or a wizard

scrying

uh... you know

to see

you know

knowledge

Omniscience

things you normally wouldn't

know

or if you are a bard

and have bardic knowledge

which in case

you probably

just sang this information

out for no reason

or maybe you didn't know

any of this

going into it

but things did not turn out

how you planned

while Longtail could

control

some of the

beast

you can not control

all of them

and soon

a wave of extraplanar beast

driven on by the hatred

rush through the

dungeon

falling on the fighting

the beast struck a

final blow that filled the

dungeon with

blood and the screams of

urstwhile allies

and even as Longtail

tried desparately

Acheysx

and the infernal powers

you have random encounters

and there is razor wire

across the hallway

all these random encounters

and stepping over razor wire

help add up

the sharpness of the razor wire

you have to keep on stepping

over

uh...

makes you feel

edgy

and makes you watch your step

more

all the random encounters

you did around

run around razor wire

uh... well... you level up

at this point

you are now level 7

you are a badass

you are more capable

than a lot of things

a lot of things don't

get to level 7

and you should feel good about

yourself

now I'm not going to be so

easy on you

because I've been easy on you

this whole time

and letting you just have

successes

now that you are level 7

I'm going to be a lot more

difficult

as a DM I'm going to actually

try

and kill

your characters

and uh...

you have to use your

intelligence to survive

you have to actually think

about your actions

and not just going around

slaying everything and

stabbing it

or charming it and

calming it down


	2. Chapter 2 CROSSING THE THRESHOLD!

D&D TWLD Kai Abridged Ultra Season 2 Longtail's Destiny Chapter 2 Crossing the Threshold

D&D TWLD Kai Abridged Ultra Season 2 Longtail's Destiny Chapter 2 Crossing the Threshold

DTN S2E2

swishing

You approach

the uh...

entrance

You exit the dark

and yes

dank

narrow passageway

to emerge

to a worked

stone floor

Looking about you

you see that you have

entered a large square

chamber

Hewn completely from

stone

you notice two stone doors

one (1) to your side

and the other infront of you

this is YOUR last chance

to rest

Once you cross the threshold

you're just going to be

in the thick of it

and uh... if you need to

rest

rest now

I mean it

reflect before entering the

dungeon

You are at the entrance

chamber

Nothing else enters

An inspection of the doors

reveals that

they are absolutely

featureless

Devoid of any markings or

symbols

devoid of any sign of use

you may open either of the

doors by simply placing

your hand on it

and putting the door

gently glides

inward

and remains open

once you cross the threshold

the door slams shut

You'll only be going forward

now

there is no turning back

as you push the door

the edge disappears

the blackness that lies

just beyond

you allow the door to open

completely

and watch as more and more

of it

swallowed up by the barrier

until its hinges are visible

pearing cautiously into the

darkness

for signs of movement

you see nothing

even your ears can only detect

your breathing

of your fellow adventureers

or you're just by yourself

completely alone

in isolation

going through this

large mad dungeon

the dark space reveals nothing

of what lied beyond

the doorway circumscribes

an area that is permanently

warded

I don't even like corn on the cob

oblique

magical field

this field prevents all vision

including darkvision

low light vision

as well as

all sound

from passing through one (1)

side to the other

in either direction

in condition

the magical field

has an unusual permanent

force effect

that allows creatures and items

to enter into the dungeon

without difficulty

absolutely prevents them from

leaving

As you enter into this room

the markings and general decor

show that

you are most clearly inside an

Orc Stronghold

a former

Orc Stronghold

within this region

Orcs choose this region

closest to the entrance

for defensive reasons

and launch all their search

expeditions

from here (hear?)

fortunately

this portion of the dungeon

is unusually strong

and these abilities

limit the orcs

abilities

to search and explore

the different parts

of the dungeon

as the conflict with the

reptillians escalated

the orcs leader

an orc barbarian

named Oghar

decided it was time to force

a decision

marshalling the orcs

he led them in an all or

nothing

assualt

on

the reptillians

throughout the

dungeon

as a result

this section of the dungeon

has been abandoned

by the orcs

since that time

although

they plan to return here

and establish a

Garrison

to guard the

entrance

they were victorious

this has not yet come to pass

while the unexpected release

of extraplanar beast

and the subsequent

disimination

and fragmentation

of Riot

only the Orc

also the reptillians

forces

this section is wide

open to humanoid survivors

that can make it this far

but it looks like

uh...

all the orcs might already be

dead

lucky you

I thought you were about to

fight through an entire orc

stronghold

your torchlight glimmers

feebly in this

complete gloom

lighting up a small region

it appears to be a large room

two iron doors

straight ahead of you

to it's side

the only things that

break up the unending mass

of worked stone

the chill and damp air

clings to your body

and you are not only one (1)

feeling at judging

the cough coming out of the

darkness

you hear a cough

three orc warriors

looks like they are not all

dead

they stayed hudled together

northeast corner of the room

one (1) of them trying to

styfle another's cough

they are an asari remnant

of the

orc forces

that followed Longtail

into the dungeon

and look extremely haggered

deep bags over their eyes

scar marked faces

ashen paleness

warning of their

weakened state

the orcs were trying to hide

from you but

you rush in and slay them

for XP (experience)

You are going to need to

slay a lot more orcs

if you want to get

to level eight (8)


	3. Chapter 3 Better Make Fortitude Saves

D&D TWLD Kai Abridged Ultra Season 2 Episode 3 Better Make Fortitude Saves

DTN S2E3

Even before you open

the door

you can smell that something

was amidst

now that it is open

the smell is overwhelming

the source is more than a

score of bodies

piled up in the room

their flesh rotting away

these bodies are trophies

brought back by the orcs

from their conflict with the

reptilians

there are a total of

twenty (20) three (3) (23)

bodies here

seventeen (17)

kobolds

in varying states of

decay

all of which might have been

stripped of anything

they might have been

carrying

in life

examination of the bodies

shows that their wounds to

have been caused by sharp

edged

weapons

the smell of decay is strong

enough to require a DC

Fortitude Save

from every living creature

that enters the room

A minus (-) two (2) penalty

on attack rolls

weapon damage rolls

saving throws

skill checks

and ability checks

for the duration of their stay

as well as for the 1d4 rounds

there after

any living creature

spending more than a single

round in the room

subject to catching an

airborne

varient

of

filth fever

the door to this room is

trapped

by burning hands

any time a tiny or larger

creature

touches the face of the door

the trap is triggered

shooting flames in a

cone shaped burst

some fifteen (15) feet

from the center of the door

you disabled the trap

encounter orc warriors

the orcs are in the room

the orcs break out

into grunts

and chuckle

amongst themselves

and claim ignorance

of

confronted

there are at least two (2)

of them

these one's (1's) seem

a little more confident

than the three (3) you

already killed

in cold blood

you slay these two (2) orcs

that were overconfident

in the next room

rotting barrels and moldy

crates

disintegrating sacks

with mushrooms embedded

in them

line the left wall of this

room

leading a five (5) foot

wide passageway

the right wall directly

infront of the door

there are dozens of barrels

crates and

sacks lining

the wall extending

into the western end of the room

they are piled up in an organized

fashion

to say the least

and most of them have been

opened

the barrels have their tops

layered in

boards torn away

and the sacks are ripped

already opened

their contents spilling onto

the ground

as in room A four (4)

the sacks are covered in

black mold

mushroom colonies

although the barrels and

crates

the items and stacks

are stacked so haphazardly

that anyone moving a barrel

or crap

must succeed a DC (dice chance)

thirteen (13) dexterity

check

or release a cloud of spores

of the sacks nearby

moving a sack causes a sack

disintegrates

filling its contents

on the floor

releasing the mold into the air

if you are bold enough to

release the contents

anyway

find

you find

find the barrels

contain

vinegar

still good

you put the vinegar

into your inventory

with the painting you

took

searching the room

carefully

you find

GOLD RING

probably something to sell

to a pawn shop

if you ever make it out of

here

any tiny or larger creature

that enters into the north

south hallway

into room A six (6)

triggers an acid arrow trap

the proximaty trigger

covers the entire hallway

of the door

but not beyond it

any creature that remains

in the hall after the trap

resets trigger the trap

again

coils of rope

barrels of

with mails

plates of tools

dominates the walls

wall though

the air is damp

there is no air on the

any of the items

you have to dodge acid arrows

and the hallway

once you cross the hallway

you enter into a

former trogdelyte quarters

the heavy smell of a

man

stale air greets you

as you open the door

to this large room

bits of dried grass

as larger hunks lay

all over the floor

as if a tornado recently

tore through a meadow

this room was occupied by

a small group of trogdelytes

to be treated much like their

former caves

they were among the first

victims of the

orcs

no relations

amongst the humanoids

went south

...

sour

given their

uncivilized nature

and use it not only as their

sleeping place

but for everything else

though they kept those

activities

southeaster corner

the smell of a body odor

along with the remnants of a

troglodyte

are eye wateringly powerful

and any living creature that

enters the room must succeed

a

DC (dice chance)

twelve (12)

fortitude save

or become nausated

that is to say

unable to attack

cast spells

or do anything

requiring

concentration

can only take a

single move action

per turn

for as long as it is in

the room

1d4 rounds

after it leaves the room

the dried grass

bits are remnants

tr...

mats...

that the trogdolytes

used as sleeping mats

and were destroyed during the

fighting

in this room

you find dried

drips

and small

pools

of blood

in various places

about the room


	4. C4 Swinging on Hooks

D&D TWLD Kai Abridged Ultra Season 2 Longtail's Destiny Chapter 4 Swinging On Hooks

DTN S2E4

The trogdolytes were

unaware of the standard

secret door

in the middle

of the northern wall

as are the orcs

who all

although they dragged out

in the trogdolyte bodies

otherwise avoided the room

brave characters may search

through the

debris

search that you have

comb and necklace

made out of freshwater shells

various sizes

made out of a thong

the ceremonial dagger

no value

cereamic idol

of a creature that is

cross between a toad and a

lizard

no value

you open the door

you see an open doorway

to your left

the body of an orc

his arm outstretched

towards the door

you have just come from

lies slumped

in the middle of this room

alone spear

it's shaft broken

lays in one (1) of the corners

the orc was a clansman to the

orcs

in room A two (2)

attacked by the

fiendish stirges

he managed to drive himself

here

a vane attempt to keep up

with the clansmen

his strength ran out

before he got to the door

searching

find several holes

on the corpse

neck arm and leg

where the fiendish stirges

aggressively attached

themselves to you

each hole also

has up to eight smaller

rough punctures near it

where the pincers

of the fiendish stirges

found

puncture

both doors in this room are

open

an open door on the opposite

wall

appears to be the only other

way in

or out of this otherwise

empty room

in the next room

there is no floor

but there are

hooks hanging off the

ceiling

and you have to use

your arms

and swing from

hook to hook

to get across the

uh... room

Cause there is no

floor in this room

there are only hooks

hanging from the ceiling

you must use your arms

swing and grab

which is known as

brachiation

though I don't think

I said that right

stirges fly at you

and a dark mantle attacks you

you have to hang off a hook

and either cast spells

or

use a bow

or crossbow

or wait for them to

come and attack you

using a sword to defend

yourself

and time it just perfectly

so they don't knock you

into the emptyness

that uh...

where the floor

used to be

or should be

its very difficult but

you slay all the stirges

and the dark mantle and

it takes a very long time

and your arms are very

sore from hanging

on the ceiling

for so long

you level up

you are now level

eight (8)

this is a lot of fun

we are having

we are having so much

fun right now

the watcher

or the doorway

the doors to this room

are open

the following description

of a fiendish rat

pearing through the open

doorway

you discern for certain

that the room is empty

there is an open door

on the opposite wall

that could be the only exit

you are attacked by a

rat swarm

you have to make a bunch of

little tiny attacks

on a bunch of individual rats

that make up the body of

a swarm of rats

taking reduced damage

not really being able to

target them

too well

because

there are so many of them

such as a swarm

if any of them bite you

you have to make a

fortitude save

to not get

sick

from their

vermin

their infectious diseases

they carry with them

both doors into this

hallway are open

a lone small skeleton

lies

in this tenfoot wide

hallway

bits of clothing

and leather armor

still clinging to

its frame

two (2) open doors

one (1) on either end

of the hallway

have no clue as to

what lays beyond

the skeleton is the

remains of a kobold

captain

brought back by an orc

patrol

and killed by Oghar

he was left here by

the Orcs

a mascot and pitched clean

by the rat swarms

the only way through the room

carefully examining the

skeleton shows

hundreds (00s) of

tiny bite marks

on the bones and

leather armor

reveals four (4) more

open doors


	5. C5 The Bitter Smell of Rodent Dung

DTN S2E5 The Bitter Smell of Rodent Dung

The door to this room is open

pearing through the open door

this room is a disaster area

unpleasent hints of animal

waste

fill the air

and scraps of clothing

bits of wood

and other trash

cover the floor

this was one (1) of the

rooms

used as sleeping quarters

with few items of furniture

along with the former occupants

clothing

backpacks and other

have been chewed to pieces

by the fiendish rat swarm

the PCs (player characters)

encountered in A ten (10)

the smell is one (1) of rodent

waste with a hint of

sulfur

which is much to describe

the infernal realm

that these creatures normally

inhabit

an unpleasant odor

greets you before you step

through the

open door

the smell combined with the

trash covered floor

makes it clear that the

rodents path of destruction

went through this area

as well

two (2) fiendish dire rats

attack

they are hostile

you slay the two fiendish

dire rats

gaining some XP (experience)

the fiendish dire rats

are difficult

laughter

the duo was smart

the door to this room

is open

Orc quarters

the trash that lays in

the hallway is

indicates

that there is probably

little to be found

in this room

once you enter

the scene of the

remnants of a bed

still evident in one (1)

corner of this room

everything else has been

throughly destroyed

this was the room of

two (2) orc barbarians

that actually contained

a bed

that one (1) of the pair

had scavenged from

room A twenty (20)

unfortunately

the fiendish dire rat swarm

the bed is nothing more than

a planck on four (4) legs

searching

you notice a small tin box

you find fine under the bed

the box is six (6) inches long

three (3) inches wide

and two (2) inches high

it has a clapse that is

held closed

by a piece of metal wedge

into THE RING

(Hate conditioning power)

(expected me to watch)

the box is not trapped

otherwise locked

if opened

the trap is sprung

it reveals that it is lined

with black silk

those three (3) indentations

to hold Miles

although there are

two (2) vials

in the box

one (1) of them is

broken

it's contents have soaked

into the silk

there is currently only

one (1) intact vial

in the box

it is a potion

of cure moderate wounds

so if you take any damage

you can take the potion of

cure moderate wounds

on the floor of this room

accompanied by the

bitter smell of

rodent dung

you are cornered by

fiendish dark mantles

that were clinging to the

ceiling

you slay the fiendish dark

mantles

and gain some XP

(experience)

both doors of this room

are open

the southern hallway

you can already

see the exit of this

room

an open door directly

across from you

even as you notice that

this room appears to be

empty

this room is empty

save some dust

and some debris

however it is a gateway

the moment you enter the room

roll listen and spot checks

encounter

fiendish stirges

that were clinging to the

ceiling

slay more stirges

and gain more

XP (experience)

both the doors in this room

are open

the middle hallway

this room looks just like

the last room

both doors open

nothing to be seen

this room is completely

empty

assuming that neither side

has been spotted

continue to make

listen and spot

checks

listening carefully

for drafty echoes

northern hallway room

all three doors in

this room are open

this room appears to be

a junction

with the three (3)

open doorways

leading in different

direction

like the previous

two (2) room

it is empty

You come across a phalanx

of orcs

an entire squad

heavily armored

but you're already

level eight (8)

I think you can take them

the battle is hard

and they surround you

with your superior skill

you manage to defeat

and kill them

gaining XP

(experience)

you are now level

nine (9)

not only were you surrounded

by orcs but there was also

stirges

in the room

and they were clinging

on to the ceiling

dropped off and attacked

you from above

you overcame all of them

took some wounds

and used your potion

of cure moderate wounds

and came out unscaved

you are level nine (9)

now


	6. Chapter 6 Filler Episode

DTN S2E6 Filler Episode

Of Orc and

kobold bodies

line this room along

with a couple of

flying octopus creatures

stools and read mats

and blankets are

strewn all over this room

all over the place

along with personal possesions

the kobolds that made this

their home

the kobolds and orcs

in this room are surprised

and overwhelmed

by a wave of fiendish

dark mantles

that ruled through the area

although they quickly banded

together

to

and that was an enemy

and that was too late

currently there are

five (5) fiendish dark mantles

keeping those dire rats busy

the choicy-est morsels

found amongst the seven

orcs and frowned

kobold corpses

they are rather agitated

in fact

awaiting the inevitables

arriving

the fiendish cat swarms

from room A

twenty (20) four (4)(24)

there is a bunch of

distracting noises in

this room

more fiendish dire rats

you slay more fiendish dire

rats

these rats are like the

size of dogs

kobold chief's living

area

the door to this room is

open

the smell of blood in

this room is close to

overwhelming

kobold and orc dead

along with an almost

equal number of kobold

flying creatures

lie strewn about the room

a couple of large feline

bodies can be found strewn

corners

a small see of drawing blood

coats the floor like a

torn carpet

this was Borine's a Kobold

chief

and it was here that the battle

took place

between the orcs and the kobolds

max with Borine

his best warriors with the

two (2) Krenshaw

battling a score of orcs

as both sides inflicted

heavy casualties

on each other

the fiendish dark mantles

fell on them

a three (3) way battle

was joined

curious which all

the humanoids

parished

although their hasty

alliance inflict

serious casualties

on the fiendish dark mantles

so thick is the blood

that any creature moving

across the floor

must succeed a DC

(dice chance)

fifteen (15)

reflex save

every move action

or fall prone among them

the blood and bodies

move silently checks

suffer a minus (-)

five (5) penalty

a noise made

when moving through the

sticky blood

pete... will... who...

if you fall into

the mess

are partialy coded

with blood and gore

a place not

even the fiendish dire rats

ventured into the room

because of the massive

carnage is

tell that the room is

contained

a broken table

with the seven small stools

are scattered throughout the

area

as eight (8) ten (10)

reed mats

pendant blanket

the remaining items

mostly kobold personal

items

had been stored in sacks

scattered about the room

amongst the bodies

treasure

a sure damage done

to the area

and a shear mass makes the

dating

small valuable items

a chancy proposition

the bodies still have their

usual

arma-arma-armaments

most items are

crushed

so drenched in the

blood that the

they are almost unrecognizable

still

determined

may search

for the following items

silver rings

set of the moonstone

on an orcs hand

six (6) sets of

an electron earring

and a kobolds fear

that lays near Borine

a blue coral necklace

torn from the neck of an

orc

a gold pendant in the shape

of a tree

around a kobolds throat

fine leather boots

on the feet of an orc

an additional item of interest

situating

on the southwestern corner

room has an orc corpse

slumped across it

this was the kobold

chieftans personal chest

and is as located as

average lock

it is not trapped

it contains a bolt of

silk

a pine gold circlet

two (2) sacks of silver pieces

one (1) sack of gold pieces

a small pouch of plant

platnum pieces

and two (2) pouches of gems

Krenshar stables

both doors to this area are

OPEN


	7. Chapter 7 Bragdor's Gambit!

DTN S1E7 (the final!) Bragdor's Gambit

Refuse

you are approaching

within twenty feet

of this alcove

become aware of the putred

smell

you have trace the smell to

it's source

a whole in the ground

some six inches in diameter

sits in the corner

the depth of the whole

and the smell of it's trace

betray it's function

the whole is actually a small

crack

that appears dearing a minor

earthquake

the hole has been

become a home

for trash

refuse

and disease

any contact with the surface

makes one (1) susceptable

to catching filth fever

make a fortitude save

you avoid catching

filth fever

the door to this room is open

the secret door in the

eastern wall

a stool

and a bed

intact

sit across from a door

a circle of

six stools

in the center of the room

sits a pile of dirt

on the floor

this is Oghar's bedroom

and Head Quarters

the room is almost exactly

how he left it as he went

to lead the Orcs

against the Reptillians

a hollowed out kobold skull

sits on the desk

along with a back scratcher

carved out of a lizard folk

a thigh bone

the bed

a plank with four (4) legs

still holds Oghar's

a blanket and a pillow

made from a trogdelytes'

skin

and stuffed with the hair of

Orcs

Clans he has defeated in

combat

Stools

where Oghar would hold his

planning meetings

a pile of dirt served as a

cruel chalkboard

to illustrate his plans

in good military fashion

whatever had been drawn on the

dirt is obscurred

the secret door is in the

southern and eastern walls

standard secret doors

the secret room

the secret door to the

secret room is trapped

holding the door open releases

sything blades

located underneath the door

the blades swing at you

each blade swings directly in

the square directly in front of

the door a hidden vault outside

the edge of the door can be

pushed down

the blades in place

the trap is reset

the door is closed

spots of blood on the door

hint at the trap

in the darkness you may not

have noticed it

several rough tables

poorly constructed chairs

pushed under the tables

everything is coated in a

fine layer of dust

the secret room

several rough tables sit in

various places

in this room

Poorly constructed chairs

Pushed under the tables

Everything is coated with a

fine layer of dust

treasure

careful search

reveals items that escape

notice over the years

leather pouch

a deck of playing cards

featturing foreign suits

sword fire

ball

whip

spider

and a gold ring

with an opal inlay

it's worth two hundred (200)

and eighty (80) gold pieces

are hidden behind a few bits of

wood

although the dungeons creators

did not require much in the

way

of comforts

they did create some place to

pass the time

this is one (1) of the areas

of three (3) rooms

with a different function

the humanoids

all know of these rooms

but only made any real use of

room

A twenty (20) two (2) (22)

for it's water supply

it never realized it's

magical properties

but never realized the magical

properties of A twenty (20)

three (3) (23)

and avoided the room

A twenty (20) four (4) (24)

Due to the uncomfortable

silence

Currently

There is only one (1) monster

in these rooms

the door to this room is open

you here the sound of

running water

as you approach this room

the sound comes from four (4)

pillars

One (1) in each corner of the

room

half a channel

and allowed water to run down

the initial attitude is unfriendly

the running water

poses a minus ten (10)

circumstance bonus

penalty to all listen checks

made by any creature

and in the room and trying to

listen to noise

within or outside the room

for creatures inside or outside

the room trying to

make out

noises

from inside the room

because the PCs have

a chance to refresh themselves

they must conscend

with the Ogre

is currently catching a rest

here

there is also an Ogre in the

room with you

the Ogre is unfriendly

but does not attack you

you and the Ogre rest together

in the same room

while you two (2) do not

cuddle

you sleep in the same room

with the Ogre

then once you are fully rested

you realize that killing the

Ogre would probably be worth

good XP (experience)

So you slay the Ogre

you advance to level ten (10)

the Ogre's name was Bragdor

you find that out when you

loot his body

and he has his name sewn into

his clothes


	8. Chapter 8 The Maze

S2 E8 The maze

(I guess that was just the mid season final)

DTN S2E8

Pillars of illusion

the doors to this room are

OPEN

this room is even larger than

the previous one (1)

not much like it

for all intents and

purposes

this room has four (4)

large pillars

one (1) in each corner

the room appears empty

and the pillars are

completely none descript

this is deceiving as

the pillars are capable

of generating that effect

this is not evident

however unless some one

cast detect magic on it

at which point

they radiate a faint

aura

creating an image requires a

DC (dice chance) fifteen (15)

concentration check

if successful

creature can create a major

image

that acts exactly like the

spell

but only in the room

this room is haunted

you are attacked by ghosts

you either need to be

a monk

or have ghost touch

on your weapons

or attack the ghost magically

to defeat them

somehow you defeat the ghost

and gain XP

(experience)

you are level ten (10)

still

pillars of silence

the door to this room

is open

four (4) pillars dominate

the corner of the room

large room

total quiet exist in this

room

curtousy of a permanent

silence

radiate-radiated by

the pillars

these effects are identical to

the spell

that man

except by the effects

exhibits the room

no sound can be

regenerated within the

room

and no sound passes through

the room

so that sound is made out in

the hall

of kindred through the room

and vice versa

casting detect magic

pillars reveal a faint

illusion aura

the maze

as the humanoids call it

is a mystery

mystery

perhaps it's maddening

design

prisoners from finding the

surface

whatever it's purpose

it's high quarters

doors and winding halls

were a perfect reminder

of home for

the traveling trogoldytes

call it home

although Gno-Gnomaly

kin

reptilian forces

with trogoldytes

normally keep to themselves

for very little

Oghar

had enough

tactical acumen

lies

dozens

of orcs could

bogged down in

in the maze

and thus except

a small force

take room A twenty (20)

five (5) (25)

the orcs avoided the area

during their final assualt

on the

reptilians

Oghar

planned to deal with the

trogoldytes later

although the orcs surprise

attack

drive the trogoldytes

from room

A twenty (20) five (5) (25)

the orcs were themselves

overrun in force

retreat into the maze

by a large swarm of fiendish

darkmantles

that Longtail had released

were they all met their fate

currently the trogoldytes hold

the eastern rooms

grasp

having fought off the fiendish

darkmantles

in the narrow halls

and a waits whatever comes

next

due to the close quarters

effects of the trogoldytes

musk

this is a dangerous area

even for the

well prepared person

party

especially neater

before having entered

thoroughly

study the section

of the dungeon

the doors in the maze

are

the doors between hallways

hallways are

all open

unless otherwise indicated

doors are hallways

can open in either direction

the decision and otherwise

NOTEPAD

takes place within

the hallways of the

maze itself

completely reference in

the description

pillar room

all doors to and from

this room

are

OPEN

a giant pillar

some ten (10) feet in

diameter is

rising from floor to

ceiling

dominates this room

defaced images cover

every inch of this room

poem leaving no clue

loser what they might have

almost been

several open doorways

leave out of the room

they are obviously of

little use to the orc

corpses that the militia

might have had

littered the floor

several (4-7) bodies

Octopus like creatures

are scattered about

one (1) still attached to

an Orc's head

the images of the pillar are

beyond recognition

horribly defaced

the seven (7) orcs are

remnants of Oghar's

force

that was to take this room

killed by a swarm of

fiendish dark mantles

that flooded through the

area

they learned to light

the dice

extraplanar beast

are quite capable of opening

doors examining the

chose that all of them have

walling tongues

bungling eyes

are broken necks

cleary they

were attacked by the

fiendish darkmantles

you have distracting visions

the fiendish darkmantles

attack you

you defend yourself

in addition

treasure

in addition to arms and

armor

that the standard equipment

of the orcs

you find a few items of

interest

of the orcs

with a successful

search check

small block of

tact silver

chunk of silver found

in which the

to pay for items

thirty (30) seven (7) (37)

silver pieces

a gold nose ring

six (6) gold pieces

in value

threaded through an orc's

nostril

a small leather bag

worth three (3) pieces

of my notice

uh... well

worn ivory

of actual bones

uh...

silver and gold bracelet

with images of

dolphins

the small bright golden

feather woven into

one (1)

hat


	9. Chapter 9 Not Suicidal

S2 E9 Not Suicidal

DTN S2E9

You enter into an arrow room

Two (2) orc corpses lie

in the back

of this long narrow

room

obviously the victims of the

creatures

the room is otherwise empty

these orcs were forced to

retreat

to this room

the fiendish dark mantles

attacked

and killed for their efforts

except for the two orc corpses

the room is empty

the orcs are still wearing

their armor

and battle axes lay

by their sides

several truffels and

orcs lay against

one corner of the wall

a corpse

an orc by the looks of it

lays in the other corner

one (1) of the flying

octopuses

attached to his head

you are attacked by flying

octapuses

you defend yourself from the

flying octupuses

one of the flying octopuses

has

a masterwork dagger

worth thrity (30)

gold pieces

the winner the wimperer

in darkness

an orc corpse lies

in the hallway

years before the door

another victim of the

fiendish dark mantles

you attempt to open the

door

pushing against the door

you sense resistance

when you push a little

harder

the door moves slightly

before moving backwards

towards you as if

something is

moving back from the

otherside

is that a wimper you heard

the door has been

killed closed

by Turag

an orc that matches...

survived the fiendish

darkmantles

darkmantle swarm

by you

you seeking refruge in

this room

this fellow orc was

swarmed been killed

right outside

the door

he's barricaded

the door by jamming

the point of the kobold's

spear under the bottom

and holding on for dear life

you can force open the door

you overpower Turog

you force open the door

once the door is open

Turag retreats

to the northwestern corner!

grasping his battle axe

and trying to look as threatening

as possible

even though

he is shaking with fear

hiccup

you use your ability to

sense motive

to reveal that

the orc is clearly in

no mood for conflict

you attack Turog

he goes down fighting

you gain XP (experience)

CASUALTIES

the door to this room is

OPEN

close to a dozen orc bodies

lie in various places

about the room

along with an equal number

of flying octopus creatures

several (4-7)

barrels are also present

dived scattered during

the battle

once used as a marshall

in cold blood

room is presently empty

accept for the bodies

HOWEVER

once except for the movement

you have been invading

the room except for

two (2) rounds

fiendish rat swarm

enters

the hallway leading

into

a

this room from the

southern entrance

heads into the room from the

search for more pray

you do not spend two (2) rounds

in that room did you?

Or did you simply look

into the side and

leave

the wave enters the hallway

hold it to peace while

you still

...

are in it

you are attacked by a

fiendish rat swarm

you slay the fiendish rat swarm

stomping on all the rats

like you are tap dancing

animal musks

the hallways and rooms

worth of the room

we were just in

west of the room

of that were the home

of trogoldytes

you enter the area and are

automatically sickened

taking a minus (-) two (2) (-2)

weapon damage roll

saving throws

skill and ability checks

the entire time

you are within the area

from the strong

concentration of trogoldytes

musk

pervades

the area

after the fiendish dark mantle

attack

in addition you must

you must succeed

DC (dice chance)

sixteen (16)

FORTITUDE SAVE

every round

...

uh...

...

exhale

w-once you fail

you are nauseated

unable to attack

and cast spells

as it gets worst

you require attention

you are horribly sickened and

naseated

by the smell

once you leave the area

you are no longer

nausated

open room

a trogoldyte

lies

in the corner

strangulation evident

on its features

mixed to him lies

a fine octopus creature

its body torn apart

a dead trogoldyte lies

next to the door

three (3) that were on guard

this room

when the fiendish dark

mantles

his partners managed

to retreat

to uh...

nother

another

room

with one of the

trogdolytes there

... troglodyte

a not so tasty meal

the doors to this room are

OPEN

the bodies of two troglodytes

lie on the floor

obviously suffocated

to death

these troglodytes

met their fate as the

dark mantles swept through

the area

the fiendish dark mantles

swept through the area

without having pushed on

to the end of the maze

currently

eight (8) fiendish stirges

were following the fiendish

dark mantles for years

such opportunities are

taken advantage of

situation draining

the corpses dry

distracting noises

you are attacked by

fiendish stirges and dark mantles

that were hanging

and clinging on

the ceiling

you slay them

shaming (gaining)

XP (experience)

although

the fiendish stirges

are hungry they are not

suicidal

smile

prolonged silence

...

they gladly read their

fellows behind


	10. Chapter 10 TORTURE CHAMBER

DTN S2E10

You enter into a torture chamber

the door to the room

is trapped

pulling the door open

releases scything blades

located underneath the door

the blades swing out at any

one (1) standing

closest to the door

you enjoy the person

opening the door

each blade swings

into the square

di-directly infront of

the door

a hidden bolt near

outside edge of the door

can be pushed down

to push the blades in place

the trap is reset

the door is closed

this room served as a prison

and a TORTURE CHAMBER

hundreds-s of years ago

but after the earthquake

open the tombs

the blindfolded slaves

provide into this room

through the secret door

and once the secret door

is closed

shown in otherwords no word

let out it had been

excited discovery

until now

ambush

all four (4) of the doors

of this area

are open

you are assualted

you are assualted by

troglodytes

troglodytes

ambush you

you are ambushed by

eight (8) troglodytes

you slay all eight (8)

troglodytes

you enter into

troglodytes living quarters

the door to this room is

is uh a

all doors in this area

is open

several troglodytes lie

fetal position

on reed mats

otherwise this room appears

to be empty

before their arrival

stationing the doorway

to move down the hall

to do battle

there are a total of six (6)

dead troglodytes hear

having been arranged in the

proper buriel position

by their cleric

there are no other

troglodytes in the room

you are attacked by several (4-7)

troglodytes

ss

three (3) of them are

either woman or children

you slay all the troglodytes

gaining more XP

(experience)

one (1) of them was named

Yurkok

and Yurkok

was a troglodyte priest

outer chamber

this standard secret door

is made out of a standard

secret lock

open lock check DC (dice chance)

thirty (30)

its difficult but you take

twenty (20)

and with your skill in

open lock

you are able to open the lock

in this room

secret standard door

in the lower left corner

of the room

the lock is part of the door

and cannot be attacked

you unlock the door with your

servayer (Cervanter?) skill

pick the lock!

a skeletal body falls

into the passage way

..

this is the

body of an orc soldier

imprisoned by this room

realm of eternal soldiers

it's madness overtook him

unable to get out he eventually

starved to death

(not that you actually

need to eat)

next to the secret door

it's blade snapped

magazine

the secret door is trapped

to release a slow

swinging block

that hits anything within

the oorway

when the door is pushed

OPEN

there are actually two (2)

such blocks

one (1) for each side of the

door

pushed in on

only one (1) can be

triggered at a time

due to the construction

of the trigger mechanism

which relies on the

coming into the room to

operate it

the hidden vault you bypass

but each block is located

just inside the door and

and the door can be pushed

OPEN

slowly in order to access

the locking mechanism

just inside the doorframe

pushing the door closed

resets the trap!

several (4-7) weapons

as well as barrels

in cases

sit in those haphazzard fashion

within this room

...

you find treasure

there are two (2)

labortine-y cross sections

along with a six (6)

loaded crossbows

magazines

uh...

a small barrel of

one (1) hundred (00) (100)

s

balances in one (1) corner

although there are racks

over a score

pull arms currently

three (3) spears are here

the cases are of those

and have been emptied

of

contents

the quad...

the four (4) large room

encompassing the

A thirty (30) seven (7) (37)

to A thirty (30) four (4) (34)

D

drops

although

tools are gone

they have been taken by a

number (#)

of humanoid races

the large furnaces

in tables

are still in place

although empty for the most part

the area currently serves for

the resting place of several

beast

that enjoy the open space

feattle to perform for the

open workshops

and acts in place to build a

nest

toolsmith workshop

the door to this room is open

in

cured

with a metal hook

that...

holds

the door in place

preventing it from being

accidently closed

several (4-&) workbenches

are arranged in haphazzard

fashion in this room

the five (5) workbenches

all show signs of heavy use

and lead by dust

various pills lie

thick about the workshop

all of them either broken

or are in poor repair

currently six (6)

stirges

rest on the workbenches

you are attacked by the

six (6) fiendish stirges

you slay six (6) fiendish

stirges

gaining XP (experience)

weaponsmith workshop

the door to this room is

OPEN

secured with a metal spike

that prevents it from being

CLOSED

there are eleven (11)

...

workshop

...

good workshop

the door to this room is open

secuired with an ironspike

and driven into the walls

that prevent it from being

closed

the workbenches in this room

have all been destroyed

as has the furnace that has

been the southwestern corner

whoever cleaned out this room

destroyed everything with a

ironfist (sledgehammer)

bringing the furnace

dire rats attack

an undisclosed

number (#)

you kill all the dire rats

gaining XP (experience)

DTN S2E10

You enter into a torture chamber

the door to the room

is trapped

pulling the door open

releases scything blades

located underneath the door

the blades swing out at any

one (1) standing

closest to the door

you enjoy the person

opening the door

each blade swings

into the square

di-directly infront of

the door

a hidden bolt near

outside edge of the door

can be pushed down

to push the blades in place

the trap is reset

the door is closed

this room served as a prison

and a TORTURE CHAMBER

hundreds-s of years ago

but after the earthquake

open the tombs

the blindfolded slaves

provide into this room

through the secret door

and once the secret door

is closed

shown in otherwords no word

let out it had been

excited discovery

until now

ambush

all four (4) of the doors

of this area

are open

you are assualted

you are assualted by

troglodytes

troglodytes

ambush you

you are ambushed by

eight (8) troglodytes

you slay all eight (8)

troglodytes

you enter into

troglodytes living quarters

the door to this room is

is uh a

all doors in this area

is open

several troglodytes lie

fetal position

on reed mats

otherwise this room appears

to be empty

before their arrival

stationing the doorway

to move down the hall

to do battle

there are a total of six (6)

dead troglodytes hear

having been arranged in the

proper buriel position

by their cleric

there are no other

troglodytes in the room

you are attacked by several (4-7)

troglodytes

ss

three (3) of them are

either woman or children

you slay all the troglodytes

gaining more XP

(experience)

one (1) of them was named

Yurkok

and Yurkok

was a troglodyte priest

outer chamber

this standard secret door

is made out of a standard

secret lock

open lock check DC (dice chance)

thirty (30)

its difficult but you take

twenty (20)

and with your skill in

open lock

you are able to open the lock

in this room

secret standard door

in the lower left corner

of the room

the lock is part of the door

and cannot be attacked

you unlock the door with your

servayer (Cervanter?) skill

pick the lock!

a skeletal body falls

into the passage way

...

this is the

body of an orc soldier

imprisoned by this room

realm of eternal soldiers

it's madness overtook him

unable to get out he eventually

starved to death

(not that you actually

need to eat)

next to the secret door

it's blade snapped

magazine

the secret door is trapped

to release a slow

swinging block

that hits anything within

the doorway

when the door is pushed

OPEN

there are actually two (2)

such blocks

one (1) for each side of the

door

pushed in on

only one (1) can be

triggered at a time

due to the construction

of the trigger mechanism

which relies on the

coming into the room to

operate it

the hidden vault you bypass

but each block is located

just inside the door and

and the door can be pushed

OPEN

slowly in order to access

the locking mechanism

just inside the doorframe

pushing the door closed

resets the trap!

several (4-7) weapons

as well as barrels

in cases

sit in those haphazzard fashion

within this room

...

you find treasure

there are two (2)

labortine-y cross sections

along with a six (6)

loaded crossbows

magazines

uh...

a small barrel of

one (1) hundred (00) (100)

s

balances in one (1) corner

although there are racks

over a score

pull arms currently

three (3) spears are here

the cases are of those

and have been emptied

of those

contents

the quad...

the four (4) large room

encompassing the

A thirty (30) seven (7) (37)

to A thirty (30) four (4) (34)

D

drops

although

tools are gone

they have been taken by a

number (#)

of humanoid races

the large furnaces

in tables

are still in place

although empty for the most part

the area currently serves for

the resting place of several

beast

that enjoy the open space

feattle to perform for the

open workshops

and acts in place to build a

nest

toolsmith workshop

the door to this room is open

in

cured

with a metal hook

that...

holds

the door in place

preventing it from being

accidently closed

several (4-&) workbenches

are arranged in haphazzard

fashion in this room

the five (5) workbenches

all show signs of heavy use

and lead by dust

various pills lie

thick about the workshop

all of them either broken

or are in poor repair

currently six (6)

stirges

rest on the workbenches

you are attacked by the

six (6) fiendish stirges

you slay six (6) fiendish

stirges

gaining XP (experience)

weaponsmith workshop

the door to this room is

OPEN

secured with a metal spike

that prevents it from being

CLOSED

there are eleven (11)

...

workshop

...

good workshop

the door to this room is open

secuired with an ironspike

and driven into the walls

that prevent it from being

closed

the workbenches in this room

have all been destroyed

as has the furnace that has

been the southwestern corner

whoever cleaned out this room

destroyed everything with a

ironfist (sledgehammer)

bringing the furnace

dire rats attack

an undisclosed

number (#)

you kill all the dire rats

gaining XP (experience)


	11. C11 Repeat? Or Filler Episode Again?

DTN S2E11

Destroyed Laboratory

the door to this room is

partially ope

hanging by one (1) of the hinges

explosion that ripped through

the laboratory

the door blocks passage

from leaving creatures

you must use

a make strength check

to pry open the door

this room is obviously

devestated

by an

explosion!

Scorch marks

the door on the walls

and whatever furniture

once the door of the place

is in charge

here and there you can

make out

part of the table

leg and the stool

otherwise the destruction

is

this was a laboratory

destroyed during a

fatal experiment

involving fire invokation

the entire laboratory

is virtually vaporized

thedoor is knocked

off itshindged

the entire floor is

covered in sil-slivers

(Did some one say Sotha Sil?)

wood

(That sounds familure)

pieces of glass and bone

shards

minus (-) ten (10) (-10)

enalty (-?)

to al move silently checks

all of the debris

no manner

and the entire place

pillars of the smoke

burnt in many years ago

remnants of a furnace

western corner

explosion reducing it

a litle more than a

ile of rubble

about the height of a

man's knee (need?)

treasure

the floor is huge mess

try to locate anything

requires moments of sweep

swifting through the trash

the furnace despite the

almost total destruction

is a more promising area

there's more of an

NPC

(NON PLAYER CHARACTER)

DC (dice chance)

point five (0.5)(or 1/2)search check

fines a short sword

that looks almost unmarked

by the devestation

this was a plus (+)

one (1) short sword

that has been...

*burp*

prepared

to receive further enhanced

enchantment(s)

... fascinating

koBOLD stronghold

kobold stronghold

chosen because of the hallway

allowed the Krenshar's

(Krenshaws?)

free reign (not rain)

it was the first target

of the orcs

ASSUALT!

as the battle in this area

reached it's clima

MAX WAVE

of extraplanar beast

oined the fray

even with the second alliance

between the kobolds and orcs

and stopped the onslaught

(...unslut?)

(naw I don't think...)

currently a number (#)

xploring the area

looking for scraps

nesting places

kobold guard post

...

the door to this room

is open

two (2) dead orcs

and three (3) dead kobolds

lie in this room

amidst an overturned table

a lined collection of stools

hostile

this area was a guardpost

for the kobolds

occupied this area

the guards were tasked

according to the approach

and a part of

the MAZE

breaking through the kobold

defenses and

room A

forty (40) five (5) (45)

OGHAR

sends a squad of orcs

through the web

western tunnel to deal with

them

the corpses that lie here are

result of the skirmish

currently there are three (3)

fiendish dire rats

through the area

looking for something to

Nibbles on

you slay the three (3)

fiendish dire rats

gaining XP (experience)

kobold living area

the door to this room is

OPEN

a number (#) of orc and kobold

bodies line this

roo along with the

flying octopus creatures

blankets are strewn all

over the place

along with the

what were probably the positions

of the kobolds that made it

their home

the kobolds and orcs fighting

sides overwhelmed by the wave

of fiendish darkmantles

that ROLLED through the area

although quickly banding together

to fight the same enemy

it was already too late

currently there are five (5)

fiendish dire rats visiblie

you are currently picking out

the choicy-est morsels

found among the seven (7)

orc entrails

kobold corpses

they are rather agitated

attack awaiting the inevitable

arrival

fiendish cat swarm

from room A twenty (20)

four (4)(A24)

there is a bunch of distracting

noises in the

this room

more fiendish dire rats

you slay more fiendish dire

RATS

these rats are like the size of

DOGS

Kobold chiefs living area

the door to this room is

OPEN

the smell of blood in this

room is overwhelming

(but not underwhelming)

kobold and orc dead belong

with an almost equal number (#)

octopus creatures

straight about the room

bodies can be identified

of the corners

a small sea of drawing blood

lines this floor

like a torn apart

carpet

this was Borine's

Kobold chief

Quarters

and it was here

that the battle between the

Orcs and Kobolds

reached it's climax

wit Borine

these best warriors

Krenshar

battling a score of orcs

evenly

as both sides inflicted

heavy casualties

on each other

darkmantles fell on them

and a threeway (3 whoms/peoples)

the battle was joined

during which all the

humanoids including Borine

parished (Jumanji?)

although their hasty

alliance managed

to inflict some serious

CASUALTIES

o the fiendish darkmantles

so thick is the blood

in this room

that any creature might make the

process the sticky floor

DC (dice chance)

fifteen (15) reflex save

every move action

among the blood and bodies

among the move silently checks

suffer a minus (-) five (5)

circumstance penalty (-)

due to the noise made

when moving through the sticky

BLOOD

pete...will...who...

if you fall

into the mess

are partially

coated with blood and

open door

carnage in the

place not even the

fiendish dire rats

DTN S2E11

Destroyed Laboratory

the door to this room is

partially open

hanging by one (1) of the hinges

explosion that ripped through

the laboratory

the door blocks passage

from leaving creatures

you must use

a make strength check

to pry open the door

this room is obviously

devestated

by an

explosion!

Scorch marks

the door on the walls

and whatever furniture

once the door of the place

is in charge

here and there you can

make out

part of the table

leg and the stool

otherwise the destruction

is complete

this was a laboratory

destroyed during a

fatal experiment

involving fire invokation

the entire laboratory

is virtually vaporized

the door is knocked

off its hindged

the entire floor is

covered in sil-slivers

(Did some one say Sotha Sil?)

wood

(That sounds familure)

pieces of glass and bone

shards

minus (-) ten (10) (-10)

penalty (-?)

to all move silently checks

all of the debris

no manner

and the entire place

pillars of the smoke

burnt in many years ago

remnants of a furnace

western corner

explosion reducing it

a little more than a

pile of rubble

about the height of a

man's knee (need?)

treasure

the floor is huge mess

try to locate anything

requires moments of sweep

swifting through the trash

the furnace despite the

almost total destruction

is a more promising area

there's more of an

NPC

(NON PLAYER CHARACTER)

a DC (dice chance)

point five (0.5)(or 1/2)

search check

fines a short sword

that looks almost unmarked

by the devestation

this was a plus (+)

one (1) short sword

that has been...

burp

prepared

to receive further enhanced

enchantment(s)

... fascinating

koBOLD stronghold

kobold stronghold

chosen because of the hallway

allowed the Krenshar's

(Krenshaws?)

free reign (not rain)

it was the first target

of the orcs

ASSUALT!

as the battle in this area

reached it's climax

MAX WAVE

of extraplanar beast

joined the fray

even with the second alliance

between the kobolds and orcs

and stopped the onslaught

(...unslut?)

(naw I don't think...)

currently a number (#)

exploring the area

looking for scraps

nesting places

kobold guard post

...

the door to this room

is open

two (2) dead orcs

and three (3) dead kobolds

lie in this room

amidst an overturned table

a lined collection of stools

hostile

this area was a guardpost

for the kobolds

occupied this area

the guards were tasked

according to the approach

and a part of

the MAZE

breaking through the kobold

defenses and

room A

forty (40) five (5) (45)

OGHAR

sends a squad of orcs

through the web

western tunnel to deal with

them

the corpses that lie here are

result of the skirmish

currently there are three (3)

fiendish dire rats

through the area

looking for something to

Nibbles on

you slay the three (3)

fiendish dire rats

gaining XP (experience)

kobold living area

the door to this room is

OPEN

a number (#) of orc and kobold

bodies line this

room along with the

flying octopus creatures

blankets are strewn all

over the place

along with the

what were probably the positions

of the kobolds that made it

their home

the kobolds and orcs fighting

sides overwhelmed by the wave

of fiendish darkmantles

that ROLLED through the area

although quickly banding together

to fight the same enemy

it was already too late

currently there are five (5)

fiendish dire rats visiblie

you are currently picking out

the choicy-est morsels

found among the seven (7)

orc entrails

kobold corpses

they are rather agitated

attack awaiting the inevitable

arrival

fiendish cat swarm

from room A twenty (20)

four (4)(A24)

there is a bunch of distracting

noises in the

this room

more fiendish dire rats

you slay more fiendish dire

RATS

these rats are like the size of

DOGS

Kobold chiefs living area

the door to this room is

OPEN

the smell of blood in this

room is overwhelming

(but not underwhelming)

kobold and orc dead belong

with an almost equal number (#)

octopus creatures

straight about the room

bodies can be identified

of the corners

a small sea of drawing blood

lines this floor

like a torn apart

carpet

this was Borine's

Kobold chief

Quarters

and it was here

that the battle between the

Orcs and Kobolds

reached it's climax

with Borine

these best warriors

Krenshar

battling a score of orcs

evenly

as both sides inflicted

heavy casualties

on each other

darkmantles fell on them

and a threeway (3 whoms/peoples)

the battle was joined

during which all the

humanoids including Borine

parished (Jumanji?)

although their hasty

alliance managed

to inflict some serious

CASUALTIES

on the fiendish darkmantles

so thick is the blood

in this room

that any creature might make the

process the sticky floor

DC (dice chance)

fifteen (15) reflex save

every move action

among the blood and bodies

among the move silently checks

suffer a minus (-) five (5)

circumstance penalty (-)

due to the noise made

when moving through the sticky

BLOOD

pete...will...who...

if you fall

into the mess

are partially

coated with blood and

open door

carnage in the

place not even the

fiendish dire rats

ventured into the room

because of the massive

CARNAGE

impossible to tell

room once contained

a broken table

with the seven (7)

small stools

are scattered throughout

the area

as eight (8) ten (10)

read mats and

pendant blanket(s)

the remaining items

mostly kobold personal items

been stored in sacks

scattered about an accident

amongst the bodies


	12. Chapter 12 A Secret Place

DTN S2E12

('s) HIDING PLACE

also guarded by a spring

Loaded

crunching dagger blade

that flies out of...

the MOON

beneath the rock flap is

lifted

punching itself into the face

or chest

person open the door

the blade is coated with the

green blood

field has lost much

of it's potency

collapsing energy field

the door to this area is

CLOSED

as Draconic writing(s) on it

in otherwords you cannot enter

large shared ruby red crystal

about the height of a man

floats in the center of the

CHAMBER

some three (3) feet off the

ground

...

the ruby red crystal

is the remnant of an

energy field

that once held a minor

DEVIL

to lost it's primary function

when the fiend escaped

it still has enough energy to

escape

dangers should a person

disturbed it's surface

the kobolds never touched

IT

knowing that there was something

dangerous

about it

curing is actually a slow

result of the ebbing

of the fields energy

disturbing their energy field

is a disturbing inner being

felt

touch using a pole

throwing a stone

treacher caused

protective field to collapse

protect itself releasing the

remaining energy

fifteen (15) foot (') radius

all around the ruby

this release causes

2d4

(you just have to know)

points (.'s) of force

DAMAGE

to all within the radius

is caught in the blast

a DC (dice chance)

twelve (12)

reflex save

becoming half (1/2) damamge

there is no way

to disarm the energy field

...

the long hallway

the length of this room

extends beyond the

the light source

hear lies an orc corpse

thear rest a dead kobold

and overthere rest a dead

KOBOLD (flying octopus...)

has had three of it's

tentacles

severed

lies limp

THE WALL

the key to controling the

region

lies in control of this

hallway

as it affords access to the

dungeon and Oghar

made it one (1) of the

climbing the orc assualt

although it was officially

NEUTRAL

the kobolds realized the

significance of the

the hallways aswell

kept a guard force nearby

although numerically

(of numbers [#'s])

perior the orcs

difficulty taking the hallway

the pressence of Boyicut

Borine's

brother

a Kobold Wizard

however as the battle

shadow stronghold

the sudden appearance of

extraplanar beast

needed the combat in waves

neither side

having anticipated

numerous (^#s) humanoid

and beastial dead

lie in the hallway

including orcs

including kobolds

krenshaw fiendish stirges

fiendish dark mantles

and even fiendish dire

RATS

...

given the providence

of this place

the numerous (^#s)

of... Invitation

...

roll for random

encounters...

kobold guardpost

this room is completely

empty

although neutral

by agreement

kobolds kept a regular

group

guards here

poke an eye out

(more like J.K. Polk

an eye out wink emoticon

more like what was

going on

room A forty (40)

nine (9) (A49)

when orcs attack the guards

joining the battle

this room has nothing in it

the coffin

(the coughing)

(better grab some

robitusin)

several skeletons of

verying sizes

fly about the room

tags hanging about their

bones

the smell is almost

unbearable

forcing you to cover your

kno-nose

given the isolated

cation

of the room

it is ideal for the

disposing their bodies

all manner of humanoid

beings

have been thrown

HERE

over the centuries

bones and rotting flesh

secret thrown room

this large room has the

simple thrown (THRONE)

carved from the

stone situated

forgotten year

the eastern end

bits of chain

and Iron Ring(s)

hammered into stone

unleash a sense of dread

(but not a judge thereof)

otherwise

there appears to be nothing

of interest here

it is unclear

cultured this room

and used it for evil

but slaves

were tortured here

for viewing pleasure

for whosoever sat

on the THRONE

...

you can pick out

numerous (63s)

rest red stains

on the floor

the throne is withought

features

save two (2) red gems

cut into the back

it has been hewn from

a single peace of

ROCK

just the right size

war for a singular sized

creature

unfortunately

all suck

cursed...

due to the

...

halldeep (called deep)

...

noids

that were per-per-perpetuated

by it's owner

and living creature that

touches the throne was

subject

the curse

must succeed

at a DC (dice chance)

fourteen (14)

willpower save

throw

...

looks around

western gallery

while scratching

...

sourthern door and the hallway

is

OPEN

read the following description

... laughter

a number (#) of skeletons

or range of creatures

or spaced evenly on the walls

ART

inspired

visible below

the

STONES

after the demons broke

out hundreds (00s)

of years ago

they took over portions

of the

DUNGEON

in a mad orgy

of violence

for a time

this room served as a gallery

of TORTURE

during its time

the walls

held... a

a mountain corpse

of a number (#) of creatures

from brown to duregar

every humanoid

IMBETWEEN

since the time...

has been reduced

the corpses

the skeletons make the

uhh...

more difficult

to identify

individual species

of each


	13. Chapter 13 THE EXACT COMPOSITION

DTN S2E13

The Exact Composition

bodies is given

any humanoid is given

large size

available

...

ogre...

orc

dwarf

elf

half-elf

halfling

etc.

familure

distracting visions

haunted

eastern gallery

the southern doorway

in the hallway

is

OPEN

a number (#)

of skeletons

obvious different creatures

hang on the walls

spaced equally apart

hangs spikes visible

older bones

...

you are attacked by the

skeletons

dried Husks

driant (giant) spider

(sounded like jiant)

a rotted carcus

obviously a zombie

you slay ALL these things

getting close to level

eleven (11)

(or elf as some call it)

Guard room

this room once served as a

living quarters

(or living on quarters)

elite guards

what went for furniture

is now guards

at

was removed

the orcs

currently through

three (3) fiendish darkmantles

are relaxing here

that hang from the ceiling

like large stalactites

and

hanging out

looks up at the ceiling

you should be able to

notice them

mhmm...

before they attack

pause

you slay them

gaining XP (experience)

getting closer

to level eleven (elf-en 11)

NEIN

Guard room

broken table

is a lone item of interest

to this room

this room served

as a guard captain

but any functioning furniture

functioned as

cleared out by the humanoids

some time ago

the room was left some time ago

(winged)

scattered on the floor

are tiny shreds of

paper, perhaps

from a journal

ALL

both the reptilians and orcs

avoid the area covered with

RUNES

and hallways images

inbetween

almost destroyed in the

heavy earthquakes that the

damaged the entire

(more like dam-maged)

entire complex that the

area is unstable

chunks of the ceiling

that the

dust lay everywhere

making it easy to hide

in the difficult

place to manuever through

an occasional Tremors

through all the portion

the complex causes the

and ROCKS the FLOOR

to ceiling leaving

the entire area

in a sense eliminate the island

elimination

no creature willing

(process there of)

(one word)

not here

that is not

to say that there are not

currently Summer's

rises

insects or extraplanar

beings

scavengers

ROME (roam) the area

(ronin)

open to find an easy

feel

a handful of reptilians

refuges

also hide in the area

hoping to escape notice (notes)

the area creates an interesting

tentacle situation

FOR YOU!

and any creature that rely

on Clan movement

the rebel that are

strewn everywhere

hampers movement

throughout the entire

area

each square moves toss the

rebel

the rebel also moves

prevents any landbased

charge(s)

running

around him

that toss this

out of the outter area

beep

around the past that

attempts to move silently

suffer()a minus()five(5)(-5)

penalty (-)

circumstance penalty

due to the rock and

inquired hurt

underfoot

note

that

major Tremors that

errected potential that

project a collapse

of the tunnels

of the rooms

blocked doors

etc. (means : listing)

through the area

or even get out

AT ALL (sounds like)

if the door passage is blocked

ROCKS that the

owners

1d20 minutes (units of time in

the 60s)

clear the space that the

breeding creatures use the

to squeeze through

...looks around

empty room

the door to this room

has been wedged properly

forcefully opened by the

EARTHQUAKE

requires the

strength check (sounded like)

slightly opened

rebels and dust covers the

the floor of this room

anywhere from the

called height

this room is empty from the

except for the rubble

(sounded like scrabble)

however the noise of the

DOOR

being forced open

hoping to be heard

the fiendish darkmantles

around the room A fity (50)

eight (8) (A58)

keeping the PCs

(Player Characters)

(Plural)

and being able to

surprise the BEAST

(s)

(plural)

Darkmantles attack

again?

and again!

looks in the other direction

DEFEND YOURSELF!

...

back to reading

...

Fiendish Darkmantles

more darkmantles

more fiendish darkmantles

you slay ALL OF THEM

you do not get any treasure

(how?)

due tot he dusty conditions

of the room

the combinations of

darkmantles attacks

forgotten

that your movements

disturb them

of dust

making things even

even more difficult

(that is)

now you can't see

but your skills are sharp

and they're almost no

threat to you (or fear)

and you slay them

increase the miss chance

due to concealment by

ten (10) percent (%)

(five {5} on a keyboard)

(a what?)

(with shift on)

(no capslocks)

to thirty (30)

percent (%)

(over 100

if you know what

I mean)

You still miss

thirty (30) percent (%)

of the time

long stare

...

finding place

empty room

the earthquake caused

a lint above the door

to collapse

as a (WHOA) result

the door requires

(I can't believe)

a

(it just)

DC 20 strength check

(said that)

2

OPEN

which you succeed at (BTW)

...

smacks lips

sells

all of these small cells

identical to the door

of each is OPEN

and an obscene

description

through the open door

the small room perhaps

wants a cell

perhaps only a

cause it motively

CLEAR

of rubble

...

clicks page

of destruction

or sells of magic

damage suffered by the

beep

rest of the area

although they are emptied

OUT

long ago..

they are a handy place

...me?

place could ever occur

provide complete

protection

from the debris

if not

DUST

doors to these cells

small open

-ly

destru


	14. Chapter 14 And So the Plot Thickens

DTN S2E14 S2 E14 And So the Plot Thickens

Prison room

rubbel chokes a narrow

passageway of the

of this room

anything may have been of

interest in this room

is buried under the rubble

is buried under the room

into the average man's waiste

...

storage vault

the door to this room is

partially open

rubble blocks the north

accept for a narrow

wound that lies opening

pearing through the narrow

juncture

you can see a number of

open shadows

...

this was once a storage vault

for items of minor importance

small creatures smaller

can crawl through the opening

without a problem

a creature neatering this size

must succeed a DC 30

escape artist attempt

bonus check

to pass through

the existing opening

a large creature or larger

can not pass through

...

attempts to widen the opening

require caution

a successful DC 15 knowledge

check

proves its architecture and

engineering

roll a profession

mining check

reveals that the entire thing

collapsed

properly

urst shored

up and

out ago

about doing so

at least skills do not

enable and treat them

threat of collapse

falling block trap!

(sound familure?)

...

exhales

...

you broke

past the collapse guardpost

you go into a barracks

...

silence

this is a kobold barracks

you are attacked on all sides

by kobolds

and they are led by Boyicut

who is

a wizard shooting magic missles

AT YOU

which have no chance to miss

some how you defeat all of them

in the barracks

taking on kobolds in waves

riding lizards

wizard mounts

(I think he meant lizard mounts)

...

and Krenshar mounts

which are magical beast

after slaying all the Kobolds

send their leader

Boyicut

...

a kobold wizard

you go through their quarters

you can't see

nothing of value

curse...

(quarters)

you walk through their

training hall

chunks of rocks

of bearying sizes

as mountains do rain

seen as large and long room

you enter into a study

both rooms of this door are

OPEN

overwhelmed the door from the

Hall

its perfectly normal

the doorway leading to

room A six (6)(A6)

only floors are trapped

within

reseting color spray

trap

the top of the sensor

peaks out from the

rubble instead of the

otherwise empty room

hmm...

speaking chamber

these a color spray trap

back here(?)

...

although the room is cut

room of dust and alcohol

others you can see

make out

images on the wall(s)

...

fading through the rubble

you find that

some furniture

worth tweleve (12)

gold pieces (gold peace)

that you can put into your

inventory

you move through the assistant

quarters

damaging this room seems to

assist that man

and the others

although they

still substantial

amount of rubble on the

FLOOR

a number (#) of skeletal

rest then

rodents scurry

away from your light

...

there is a fiendish

rat swarm

you slay

...

assistant quarters

a simple wall seems slightly

damamges

till two (2) relatively

half (1/2) beds

annd the small table to be

(Tobin)

to be missing

seems like a good place to

REST

...

you have to dodge

Through beep collapsing

walls

you successfully dodge two (2)

collapsing walls

collapsing walls

there is a experiment room

this large room shows signs

of deterioration

that looks to be relatively

intact (not Contact)

attack skeletons of various

sizes

hang limply from

a number of manacles

nor attached from the walls

various places

more skeletons lie

havoc on the floor

their leg's tied

shackle their various

a chain of the two (2)

a large iron spiked

has been dripped

driven into the

central of the floor

you are attacked by

skeletons

YOU DESTROY THE REANIMATED

SKELETONS

...

the widening diary

...

the convuluted hallways

and collapse

strange locations

through

though the celestials

vocation

...

r...ra...ramp...reap

rouse

raps

TRAPS

building court

corridors

where (wear?)

they need not

needed

atrickting

secret doors

tattoo

areas of the

irrelevants

broken traps to fill

eternal emptiness

they buffedeled

and confused

the prisoners of this

DUNGEON

for centuries


	15. Chapter 15 THE BIG BOSS

DTN S2E15 THE BIG BOSS

The lack of

LOGIC

illustrates

forward access

disection of

prime location of

the

for the treasure hunt

activities of

humanoids

be raved of it's twisting

corridors and halls

traps and doors

in search of

the gold

lost of them

LONGTAIL

afterall

who

would...

bur-red

somethin

that

convaluted

entrap ridden

as thee

without having

some thing to

HIDE

it was this

AREA

that the

hideous lines between

the orcs

and reptilians

faultered

as search teams

stumbled upon

the other search teams

and either side could

trivy tell

had the writes

to what rooms

the situation

is not helped by the fact of

entire search team

from both sides

were wiped out by traps

naturally leading each

side to believe

the other had killed them

*long stare*

*uncomfortable hand placement*

...

storage chamber

rotting barrels

CRATES

disintegrating sacks

mushrooms

growing out of them

one (1) ray over this floor

a hallway in the opposite room

shows the opposite way out

storage room

piles of dust burnt

Bones

hint the

somethin unusual

SCORCHING RAY TRAP!

DODGE!

*beep*

...

fiendish stirge nest

...

more stirges

slay the stirges

...

gaining XP (experience)

orc guards

the door to this room is

OPEN

two orcs are in continuous

Duty

through the open doorway

of this room keep this room

peaking eye out of the

HALLWAY

the north and secret door

to the west!

andthesecretdoordirectlytothenorth

doorways are closed

...figures

a large room is empty

accept the orc(s)

although the(y) try to hide

a number (#) of them try

to HIDE

they're OBVIOUSLY wounded

one (1)... two (2)... three (3)

four (4)... five (5)...

Six (6)... Seven (7)...

eight (8)... nine (9)...

nine (9) orcs...

YOU ARE FACED WITH

nine (9) ORCS!

Definitely battlehardened

NOT

Level one (1)

uh...

you are almost level

eleven (elfen 11)

(El-even)

(1v1)

the dignity fight

these Orcs

are so far deep

*quiet talking*

...

*pause*

One (1) is definitely a

BERSERKER

...

but,

In the End

you come out on top

and you kill

ALL

nine (9) Orcs

...

finally

getting to

level el-even (11) (elfen)

...

Oghar's

SOLITUDE

the door to this room is

...

OPEN

...

*blow*

a massively Orc

Sits built

Cross

Leged

on the floor

staring into space

the corner of the room

is safety

out of his reach

sits a fine battle axe

*some sort of ks noise*

he does not notice you

approach

this is OGHAR!

Head of the Clan of ORCS!

a college of Longtail

furthest dungeon

...

having watched you

virtually all his clansmen die

at your hands(s)

or at the hands of the

extraplanar beast(s)

has caused his mine to drift

no longer interested in anything

he spends his time in the room

LOST

in private thoughts

revery

his gross

and expects

to die at any moment

...

You kill Oghar

and he doesn't stop you

he accepts death

and he was a being

of such great magnitude

iiiTHAT YOU INSTANTLY LEVEL UP!

To level

twelve (12)

You are now level twelve (12)

...

of your choosen class

that you started

at the beginning of me

SPEAKING

...

...

and we'll call it there

for right now...

*PLAY CRE


End file.
